disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Putt-Putt
"Pirate Putt-Putt" is the second segment of the thirty-seventh episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Plot While Jake and his crew are going through their treasure room, they discover a map leading to Pirate Putt-Putt, a Putt-Putt course that Peter Pan built for them, hidden in Neverland. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook is feeling depressed after losing a game of tic-tac-toe to a seagull. He desperately wanted to be victorious once, Mr. Smee suggests that his captain should spy on Jake and his crew, knowing that it always puts him in a better mood. Hook overlooks the sea pups heading to the Pirate Putt-Putt course, and decides he must beat them in their own game. When Jake and his crew reaches the Pirate Putt-Putt course, they were surprised to see Hook, who challenges them in a game of Pirate Putt-Putt. Cubby was the first to challenge the captain, at Tick-Tock Croc hole. Cubby was feeling nervous, but Jake assured his friend to take his time and concentrate, finally giving Cubby the confidence to make the shot, however, Captain Hook wasn't as lucky. Over-confident Hook swings wildly at the ball, losing his footing and stumbling backwards into the jaws of the animatronic crocodile. At the second hole, it was Izzy's turn. Using Jake's advice, she took her time and concentrated on making her shot. Smee recommends that Hook takes Jake his advice as well, however Hook refuses to take the advice of his puny pirate rival, and so the result is similar to the first hole; he began swinging wildly at the ball, much to Sharky and Bones' dismay, breaking out of song and avoiding Hook's swings (during the musical montage). Again, Hook fails to make another hole. The third hole proves to be a tad tricky, but Jake wasn't discouraged, using his own advice at the volcano hole. Hook was determined to turn the tide of this game in his favor, ordering Smee to plugs the top of the Belch Mountain hole (using a coconut) while Hook distracts the sea pups, assuring his victory. Unaware his actions resulted in the emergency of the episode, Hook decides to take care of the matter himself, but is launched into the air when the mini volcano blasts both the coconut and Hook into the air. Quickly, Izzy and Jake come to Hook's aid, using Pixie Dust. After the whole ordeal, Hook was feeling blue that he wasn't unable to make a single point in the game but, Izzy assures the game isn't over and that the final hole can turn tide the game, even in Hook's favor. Jake was the first to put at the final hole, but surprisingly misses. Smee encourages Hook that he can win the match, but Hook wasn't as sure of his first mate, due to his long history of failure. Smee refuses to let his captain talk like that, assuring him that his mother didn't raise a quitter and that he was destined for greatness, restoring Hook's confidence in himself. Smee reminds Hook of Jake's advice to take his time and concentrate, resulting in Captain Hook's victory of the game. After the game, Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island, to place their gold doubloons they've collected in today's adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Back on the Jolly Roger, Hook demands what that noise coming aboard his ship, and Smee informs Hook that Sharky and Bones are below deck, constructing Hook his own personal Putt-Putt Course, much to Hook's delight. Recalling his victory earlier today, he hears Sharky and Bones drilling holes in the bottom of ship, causing the Jolly Roger to sink. Songs *"Putt Putt" Trivia *Jake and his crew collect ten gold doubloons. *Cameron Boyce began voicing Jake in this episode as Colin Ford understudy. *Tick-Tock the Crocodile makes a cameo in the episode as the first hole of the Pirate Putt-Putt Course. *A less massive but still active incarnation of Belch Mountain appears as a part of the Pirate Putt-Putt course. *Mama Hook was briefly mention by Mr. Smee while restoring Hook's confidants. *Izzy's puzzle box makes a brief reappearance since its debut in the episode "Izzy's Pirate Puzzle". Cast *Cameron Boyce as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Jeff Bennett (speaking)/ (singing) as Bones *Dee Bradley Baker as Seagull *Russi Taylor as Crab Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes Category:Television episodes